


Yvara, Eater of All.

by StupidPinkDragon (ForsakenRanger)



Series: Yvara [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Dragons, Fantasy, Female Antagonist, Royalty, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/StupidPinkDragon
Summary: A dragon queen gets what she deserves.
Series: Yvara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176284
Kudos: 1





	Yvara, Eater of All.

Yvara looked around at the large piles of gold and other valuable items as she sat on her golden throne. She rested her cheek on her fist, her legs crossed. She got up from her throne and paced around the room, angry that her most recent plan to take down the last remaining human kingdom failed.

  
  


_ How could I fail? I spent months on that plan? _ She wondered, her anger increasing as the minutes passed. She was pulled from her thoughts when a dragon with blue scales flew into the high cave. “Queen Yvara.” He called. 

  
  


Yvara looked at him. “What?” She asked.

  
  


The blue dragon looked nervous. He shifted into his human form for a moment, looking down nervously. “My queen, the red dragon troop you sent to attack the human kingdom was killed by the humans.” He said.

  
  


“What?!” She shouted, her voice shaking the cave. 

  
  


The blue dragon winced. “I-I don’t know how it happened. I got word from the leader and everyone except him in that troop is dead.”

  
  


Yvara stomped her foot. “Get out, you idiot! I want you to take your dragons and attack the human kingdom right now! Take the green dragons if you have to!” She yelled.

  
  


He nodded and exited the cave, leaving an angry Yvara alone. She paced back and forth quickly, breathing heavily.  _ Great! Just great! My greatest troop is gone! How?! What does that stupid kingdom have that I don’t?! _ She thought, her hands curling into fists.

  
  


She knew that if her plan didn’t work out, she would have no choice but to put an army of dragons together and attack the kingdom herself. She would do anything to take over the whole land, and it was so close she could taste it.

  
  


She knew she was mean to the dragons that were below her, but she didn’t care. She wanted everything, and everything she would get. She was the villain of her story, but she wouldn’t lose.

  
  


She sat back down on her throne, her hands gripping the arms of it. She crossed her legs, her yellow eyes staring ahead, not looking at anything else. Her plan would  _ not _ fail. She would make sure of it. 

  
  


She was pulled from her thoughts once more when the same blue dragon returned and took his human form. “What is it?” Yvara demanded, anger dripping from her words. 

  
  


“We had to retreat. Very few dragons are dead, but most of them are horribly injured. We need to unite the entire dragon kingdom if we want to defeat the human kingdom.” He told her.

  
  


Yvara huffed. “I am not going to pull together my entire kingdom to defeat a stupid small kingdom. They’ve got nothing left, yet they fight. Their ambition is their downfall, and their fall from grace comes today. Get out of my sight, roach.” She said. 

  
  


The blue dragon left again. Yvara knew that she’d have to be the one to destroy it. She walked outside and stood on the ledge of the cliff that connected to her cave. She took her dragon form. Within a few seconds, she towered over everything in sight. Her eyes glowed a brighter yellow, her body was covered in orange scales, and she grew large wings that knocked down everything in its radius. 

  
  


She stretched, and took flight, heading towards the human kingdom, prepared to breathe fire on it. 

  
  


She was  _ so close _ . Pure, unbridled joy filled her, and she flew faster, breathing fire on everything in front of her. 

  
  


_ So close _ ! Her mind screamed. 

  
  


But then the balls of fire hurtled at her without warning, except they were flying at her from all sides. She felt a horrible burning pain all over her body, and she roared in pain. She flew down, reverting back to her human form, her body covered in horrific burns and scars. 

  
  


She groaned in pain and tried to crawl towards the kingdom that was just out of sight.  _ So close! I can’t die! _ She screamed internally. Suddenly, she felt a pressure on her back. She turned around and was met with the triumphant gaze of the blue dragon, surrounded by others in their human forms. 

  
  


“W-what the hell is this?!” Yvara shouted. 

  
  


“You are a cruel queen, Yvara. You are the Eater of All, but you never swallowed your pride. Your evil bloodline ends with you. Destroying and conquering is not our kind’s way, and I will not let you ruin that with your selfish ways.” The blue dragon told her, gripping a dagger. 

  
  


“You traitor! You’re siding with the humans?! I was never selfish! I wanted what was best for  _ my  _ kingdom!” She screamed, angry that she was betrayed. 

  
  


“It may have been your kingdom, but it is no longer yours. You mistreated and abused it, and I will restore glory to it.” 

  
  


Yvara had nothing to say. She was so angry that her plan ended up like this. A moment passed, and the blue dragon took his foot off of her chest. “Tend to her wounds, and bring her to the dungeon. I have plans for her.” He said. 

  
  


Yvara felt herself being picked up off the ground and brought somewhere, though she did not know where. She would get revenge on her kind, even if it meant killing every last one of them. 

  
  


She was Yvara, Eater of All, and she’d live up to her nickname. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
